Snippets in the Life of the Marauders
by Sapphire Dragons
Summary: Various one-shotsdrabblesficlets involving the Marauders. Slash and Het abound. Continue at risk of overly fluffy, suger induced highs and angst filled breakdowns.
1. Morning After

A/N: This will be the first of a series of Marauder-based ficlets/drabbles/one-shots. I got the idea because I A) wanted fluff B) wanted humour and C) there were no morning after fics... so this was born.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

"Eurgh..." Remus J. Lupin became aware of two things as he began his trip back to consciousness.

The pounding in his head. Bad, yes, but not unfamiliar.

The pounding in his ass. Disconcerting, and quite painful.

"Unh." Opening his eyes, Remus saw white hangings. 'Too bright,' muttered his mind dully.

Closing his eyes, Remus knew he must be in Sirius' bed. he was the only one with hangings charmed like that. But why?

Images flew unbidden before his eyes.

Him and sirius drinking bottle after bottle of firewhiskey.

Sirius pulling him close, kissing him passionatly.

Sirius dragging them to his bed, where they proceeded to-

His eyes flew open.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ASS?!!!"

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Down in the common room, Sirius paled and ran for his life.

Or at least the life of the family jewels.


	2. Back at the Beginning

One disclaimer for this story, and that's at the first chapter. If you didn't see that one, I suggest you look again.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

The boy's hair was a mystery. Golden, with streaks of brown, and the slightest hint of silver. He was lanky, with long arms and legs, but a slightly muscular form. Long, sandy brown lashes framed beautiful hazel eyes, more blue than green. The skin was a holden hue, freckled ever so slightly on the arms, cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Luscious, pouty red lips curled into a lazy smile as he gazed upon his best friend.

Sirius Black found his heart racing as he gazed upon the creature that called itself his best friend. He barely noticed his slackened jaw, or his slight panting. He did, however, notice that his eyes had become glued to Remus' form, entranced by his beauty.

With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself back to reality. Meeting Remus' questioning gaze, he gave a half-shrug and an apologetic smile.

"You've changed."

"So I've noticed." SIrius felt his knees buckle. That voice! So husky and passionate and... currently asking him a question.

"Err... Sirius? Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine."

Sirius found his gaze travelling to Remus' lips as he spoke. The lips were forming words, he could tell, but all he could see was that moist tongue flicking out to lick those lips. Those gorgeous lips. Full and pouty and the perfect crimson color.

Sirius was drowning. Basking in that angelic voice and watching those lips moving and moving and talking and he was wondering what was being said.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

"Pads. Pads!" Sirius felt his shoulders being shaken, his body being shaken, and he was dragged back to reality.

Sirius turned unseeing eyes to Remus, wishing and wishing and hoping and praying that he could see. He hoped Remus could see him the way he used to be, not the way he was.

Sirius felt himself pulled foward, into a comforting pair of arms, muscular and strong and oh so warm. And suddenly, everything was the way it used to be, before the war, before the attack.

Then the harsh truth came, causing him to flinch and shiver.He wished he was in that dream world, where he could see.

All of a sudden, he was there, sinking and falling and being eaten by darkness.

Welcoming him with open arms is Remus. He's home, back at the beginning.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: Meep? It's a new style for me, and I'm not too sure it came out okay. flinches But anyways, C/C is welcome, flames are laughed at, and I would be very happy if Kat and Sarah would review. hint hint wink wink

Ummm... I was thinking of posting this as a seperate fic, but it just seems to fit in my marauder series, ya know?

R/R Peeps!


	3. The Present Theives

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER! YOU NO SUE!!! (waves at Kat)**

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

It was a dark and stormy night...

_'Now, now! What have I said about exaggerationg?'_

Erk. Fine. It was a bight and cheery morning. All of a sudden, a scream rang out through the 6th year boys dormitory.

_'It was more of a squeal, actually.'_

Whatever. Anyways, the lot of us woke up to find James staring at the foot of his bed. In a horrified voice, he pointed at the floor and shrieked:

"Not a present! Not one bloody present!!"

I stared. Remus stared. Peter stared. Hell, even Damien stared, and he wasn't even awake!

_'That didn't even make sense.'_

I don't care! Anyways, Peter was the first of us to gather our wits.

"Er, James?"

James was flipping out. I really had no clue what was going on, although he seemed to be expecting presents for some reason.

Remus was still staring at James, obviously trying to figure something out.

_'Did it hurt, I wonder?'_

Shut it, you! Remus finally opened his mouth, and at that moment James let out an earsplitting shriek.

_'My ears are still ringing.'_

You don't have ears. Suddenly, James jumped up and ran to the door.

"Those present snatchers! I'll teach those Slytherins to steal presents on Christmas!"

I spoke up:

"James! It's not-"

"Don't you bloody tell me not to go down there!"

My feeble mumble of 'even Christmas' fell on deaf ears. Then, despite the fact he was still in his boxers, James ran off.

The three of us looked at each other. Obviously, we had to do something. But what?

_'Obviously.'_

I'm just going to ignore you.

_'Whatever.'_

It was Peter who came up with the brilliant plan.

"Think we should follow him?"

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

**A/N: DEDICATED TO KAT!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!**

I wrote this during a fit of boredom one day before school. I don't think i'm going to continue it, but it IS going in the marauder's series.

C/C make the world go 'round!

SANDY-KINS


End file.
